


It Wasn’t Supposed To Happen Like This

by Nephalem_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester Pregnancy, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, Depression, Drinking, Gay, Hunting, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, NSFW, Nephalem, Powerful Claire, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, brain washing, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephalem_Witch/pseuds/Nephalem_Witch
Summary: Dean and Castiel have this weird relationship that nobody really and truly understands. One thing that was clear was that their bond couldn't be broken. Not by angels, demons, monsters, humans, the Mark, or even death. They share a love that has defied all the odds so far, so what will happen when Dean accidentally flatlines and comes back Black-eyed. What happens when he and Cas do something that has cosmic consequences?Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's POV

I don't even know how it happened. I've never made this mistake before. Maybe it was because Cas had kissed me not even three hours ago. Maybe it was that I tried to drown my feelings with Jack Daniels. I don't know. All I know is that the car came out of nowhere and I didn't have a chance. They said I flat-lined on the operating table and that they did all they could to bring me back. They say that I should still be dead right now and that it's a miracle I'm alive and stuff, but I know the truth. It was the Mark of Cain. I am a demon once again, yet I'm conscious of my humanity. I don't how that's possible, but I don't care. I know that I need to tell Sam and Cas about me dying, but I have something I need to do first. Someone that I need to speak with about something. So, I headed back to the bunker.

When I walked in, Cas was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. "Cas," I said. "Hello Dean," he said lifting his head to look at me and his eyes widened at the blood on my face, "What happened?" "Nothing, I just tripped outside the bar," I lied through my teeth. "Well I'm glad it wasn't anything major," he said. "Yeah otherwise I probably wouldn't be able to do this," I said before I grabbed his face and kissed him like I've never kissed anyone before. He was shocked at first, but he quickly went all in. 

3rd Person POV

They made it to Dean's room without breaking apart from each other. Cas then tossed Dean onto his back on his bed. Cas shed his clothing and pounced on top of Dean in a graceful manner only an angel is capable of exhibiting. He quickly started kissing Dean again while also removing Dean's clothes. Soon enough they were both fully exposed. 

****SMUT WARNING****

They had both been longing for this moment for so long, but they hadn't realized it until now. Cas began to kiss his way down Dean's body until he reached his member. He was already rock hard. Cas had never done this with another man before, but he has seen woman do it so many times. So, he just went in, or down I should say. 

Dean arched his back the moment he felt Cas's mouth wrap around his length. Dean almost lost it when Cas started to bob his head up and down. Dean was about to climax when he stopped Cas and asked him something he never thought he would ever ask anyone during sex, "Fuck me please." "As you wish," Cas replied has he grabbed the lube and began to prep Dean for him.

It wasn't too long before Dean was loose, and he was starting to be overcome with ecstasy from the wait. "Just put i-" Dean began to say but was cut off by Cas pushing into him. Dean's breath hitched from the sudden pressure and he started to breathe heavy from the rush of pleasure and pain mixed together. Cas started of slow, but he began to pick up pace. As time went by, they moved around and did it many times and in many different positions, but nothing felt like the time when Cas finally climaxed and Dean followed suit not a second later. 

Cas was beginning to pull out when the lights flickered in the bunker and a pulse was released from the couple. Cas's eyes began to shine the angelic blue and white while Dean's eyes went black. Dean tried to hide it, but it was too late. Cas saw his eyes, and he knew what he had done. He had done something equally amazing and terrible. He had finally slept with the man he loves, but in doing so, he had created a Nephalem, a child of a Demon and an Angel. His and Dean's child. Dean was a demon. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's POV  
We were both just standing there staring at each other when Sam ran in. "Gu- woah, bad time," San said before he turned to leave. "No it's perfect timing because Dean is a Demon, again," I said stopping Sam. "How," Sam turned around and asked. "I was hit by a car earlier and flat-lined on the operating table," Dean responded, "and don't worry, I'll go willingly." He said as he headed towards the interrogation room.

"So what were the lights about," Sam asked before we headed after Dean. "Dean and I have done something," Cas said. "Well don't beat around the bush," Sam said impatiently. "Dean is now pregnant with a Nephalem, a Demon/Angel hybrid," Cas said bluntly. "What," Sam said confused, "how is that even possible he's a dude?" "Maybe being Michael's True Vessel allows him to carry grace inside him, and bring a demon bearing the Mark of Cain caused him to be..... fertile," Cas said. "Wow," Sam said stunned, "I don't know what to say. But, Um what are you going to do about the child?" "Please don't take it away from me," Dean said shocking both me and Sam, "Please."

"You aren't in your right mind to be making these choices since you're a demon," Sam said sternly. "I don't know how but I still have some humanity even though I flat-lined. I do know that no matter what this baby is, it's ours, Cas. It's our responsibility and I want to have the chance at a family," Dean said to Sam but mainly Cas. Cas just shook his head and said, "I don't know about this, I mean it's against the laws of Heaven, Dean." "I'm sorry you feel that way Cas," Dean said, "but I'm not going to let you hurt our child." Then Dean's eyes went black.

"Dean now wait for a minu-," Sam began to say and that's when Dean attacked. He kicked Sam square in the chest knocking him back and then he slammed my head into the wall. It was an all-out brawl trying to stop Dean. I don't know what it was, but he seemed determined as if he had a purpose. Something to fight for. The baby. Our baby. For some reason this caused me to hesitate, giving Dean the chance to get the drop on us and escape to the garage. We followed him and tried to catch up to him, but he was already in the Impala pulling out of the garage by the time we reached the garage.

He disappeared in a cloud of dust. "Dammit," Sam said punching the wall, "Now what do we do?" "I don't know," Cas said rubbing his eyes, "But I just know that we have to handle this quickly and discreetly." "Why," Sam asked. "Because it's one thing for a Nephilim to be conceived, but for a Nephalem, it brought into this world would be way worse," Cas said, "Every Angel will be ordered to kill-on-sight and every demon will be ordered to capture on-sight." "An all-powerful being that is more dangerous to both sides," Sam said finally realizing the extent of the situation, "So we need to find Dean."

****2 Weeks Later****

Dean's POV  
I don't know what it is, but I'm already starting to gain a little weight. Luckily, my drinking won't affect this baby. I had a doctor check me out and she said that in spite of my drinking history the baby is as healthy as could be. So, of course, I'm at the bar enjoying a beer and whooping a frat boy's ass at pool. 

"Shit," the boy curses, "This can't be happening. I can't be losing to a middle-aged fat guy." "Don't be a lit-," I started to say when I felt a sharp pain in my side and grimaced from this new feeling. "Are you okay," the frat boy asked. "I don't know," Dean said. "Well," the frat boy said as he starts to move towards Dean, "we really only want her, but we have to take you too." Dean looked up to see the boy's eyes turn black along with the eyes of many other people in the bar. "You don't want to do this," Dean said, standing up straighter since he was starting to feel better and stronger. He thought his eyes went black, they actually went violet. 

This was when the frat demon tried to jump me. It went to hell quick, figuratively. Tables were being broken. Glass was shattering. Bodies were flying. It was a massacre. In the end, I was left standing when I sensed a demon trying to run. I followed it and reached out with my hand open then slowly closed it into a fist pulling the demon back as it tried to leave its vessel. "Where do you think you're going," I said maniacally. I then reached out with my other and somehow caused the demon to erupt in flames. 

I walked back to Baby as the demon cried out in agony. I drove off into the distance as I heard sirens coming from the opposite direction. As I drove, I laid my hand on my bump and thought of how the baby empowered me. Wait for a second, the frat demon said she. Is it possible that my baby is a girl? I smiled and teared up a little at the thought of having a baby girl to raise as my own. "Claire," I said to myself. I don't know where the name came from, but she seemed to like it because I got this feeling in my stomach, a good feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hey guys. New chapter. I hope you like it. I promised it would be longer, and it is. Like, Comment, and Share. I love you people. Chapter Three will be out sometime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas's POV

Sam and I have been waiting for anything that we thought could lead us to Dean for 2 weeks now. We've followed up on so many possible leads that turned out to be nothing at all. We're headed now for a small town in Colorado where a bunch of bodies was found. When we arrived on the scene, I instantly felt that Dean had been there before. I went and looked around the whole crime scene while Sam talked to the local authorities. A few minutes later, Sam walked up to me and said, "They have a witness." "Someone survived him," I asked. "Not necessarily," Sam said, "The cops said the witness watched it happen from her house across the street." "Let's go question her," I said. 

Sam and I went over to the witness's house and knocked on the door. We were met with the usual greeting, "I've already spoken to the police." Sam, of course, is a natural at this so he explained to the woman that we are "FBI" and have our own questions. She led us to her living room where we sat and asked her to tell us everything she could remember. Everything she said was what I was expecting except for one thing. She said that when she saw the killer light this one guy on fire with just his hand, the killer's eyes were glowing a vibrant shade of violet. "You said they were violet," Sam asked. "Yes," she said, "Violet." "Thank you, ma'am," Sam said, "I believe we have all that we need." Then we left. 

"Another dead end," Sam said. "Maybe not," I said. "How could this possibly be Dean," Sam said, "The witness said she didn't see black eyes on the killer." "Maybe it wasn't Dean's eyes she was seeing," I said as the thoughts began to form in my head, "Maybe it was the Nephalem supercharging Dean so his eyes turned the color of the Nephalem's eyes." "You actually might be onto something Cas," Sam said getting in the car and heading off in the direction that the Impala was said to have been seen driving off in.

We were able to find the Impala parked at a diner three towns over. We went inside and saw Dean in the back corner chowing down on burgers and pie. "Hello Dean," I said as we walked up to him. "Hey, Cas. Sammy," Dean said with his mouth full of a bacon double cheeseburger, "What are you two doing here?" "Dean we've been worried about you," Sam said. "No, you've been worried about what this baby means," Dean snapped back. "That's because it's not supposed to exist," I said, "It's one thing for an angel to conceive a child with a human, but with a demon..." "Thanks for telling me how you fee-," Dean began but then the defensive look on his face disappeared and his eyes went violet. "You were followed," Dean said as he got up carefully and ran out the back door. 

We chased after him to find him standing in front of about 5 angels, all equipped with angel blades. "Ah, Castiel," one angel said, "Good, you can help us destroy this abomination." I stepped forward in front of Dean about to tell the other angels to stand down and that I would handle it when Dean grabbed my wrist. I gasped from this rush of power, and it felt as though my eyes were rolling back into my mind as this vision came to me. I could see Dean and myself along with a girl with long blonde hair. She resembled Dean in so many ways. I was overcome with joy and a sense of... family. 

Once the vision ended, I looked at the angels and could only say one thing, "You will not harm our child." Dean's arm shot out at the angels at the same time mine did, and this large violet pulse was released from our hands and it evaporated the angels to piles of dust. "What the hell was that," Sam asked. "That was Claire," Dean said, "Well at least her using her power through us." "It's a girl," I turned to Dean and asked. I don't know why or how, but I was suddenly able to feel everything and understand everything. Maybe it was the vision Claire gave me, or Claire channeling her powers into me for a moment or just hearing that she was a she and her name were Claire, but whatever it was better not be just a temporary effect. "Yeah," Dean said with his eyes back to normal. 

I think I could see a hint of a tear in Dean's eyes, and it angered me that he could be upset right now, especially because of me. "Forget everything I said before now," I said grabbing Dean's face and looking him straight in the eye, "Remember this. I love you, Dean Winchester. Nothing will ever change that. I will also love our daughter as any father should. She is ours, and we shall protect from whatever might come after her. Whether it's Hell, Heaven, or even Purgatory. Nothing will ever harm her or you." "I've been waiting for you to say that," Dean said with a smile as a tear rolled down his face. I leaned in and kissed him with every ounce of love I had. We both could tell that this kiss was different than the ones we've shared in the past. There was way more passion and emotion in it. We almost forgot that Sam was there until he cleared his throat. We separated and went back into the diner to sit down and talk while sharing a meal once again, as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it. I'll be working on Chapter 4 here soon. I hope you all like this new chapter so Like, Comment, and Share. Love ya.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Two Months Later*****

3rd POV

Dean's bump has grown faster than any normal baby bump. When he went to the OBGYN, the doctor said he looked to be almost 9 months along. Dean and Cas both knew that this meant Claire would be arriving any day now, and all that they could do was wait. They had fixed up one of the rooms into a nursery with pink everywhere because Cas read about how to decorate a baby girl's nursery in one of the Mother Magazines he read. Dean loved it, but he did hide a gun or two in the nursery just in case. 

Sam had gone out to get some food to ease Dean's cravings when Cas heard a gasp come from Dean. "Is it Claire? Is she coming," Cas asked worriedly. "No, she just kicked that's all. Here, feel," Dean said grabbing Cas's hand and placing it on a specific side of the baby bump. A few seconds later Dean and Cas gasped. Cas then let out a little bit of a laugh and smiled with tears of joy in his eyes since that was the first time he ever felt the baby kick. Dean couldn't help but smile as he watched Cas start to speak to the baby bump, another thing from the mother magazines. Dean hoped they could be like this forever if he survives the birth. 

Dean was about to say something to Cas when he grimaced again in pain, but this time it worse. At the same time, the door to the bunker flew open and Sam came rolling down the stairs. He stood up again to fight the intruder while Cas and Dean ran to Dean's room. Cas did everything to comfort him, but he didn't know how to help since this wasn't any ordinary delivery. The fighting continued outside the room as they could hear things falling and breaking, and Dean kept tossing and turning in pain. "She's coming," Dean gritted his teeth. "I know," Cas said, "You're doing great." Then, a large violet pulse was released from Dean as he screamed out in pain. The pulse knocked Castiel against the wall so hard he was knocked unconscious. Claire stood up and was about to try and wake up her dads when she heard the fighting going on outside the room. She tossed on some of Dean's old clothes and ran to the main room of the bunker where she saw Sam on the floor unconscious as well. The man that was standing over Sam's body charged at Claire when she let out a scream. This scream sent out violet pulses that disintegrated the man. She then heard noises from outside and went to inspect it when she was knocked out from behind. 

Claire woke up in a random house that she didn't recognize. She backed up against the bed's headboard when this man walked in. "Hey it's okay," he said holding his hands out as to try and calm her, "What's your name?" Claire had to think a minute and then said, "My name is Claire Novak." "Good," he said smiling, "Do you remember what happened and how you got here?" "I was living on the streets when you took me in. My father had died and my mother abandoned me," Claire said recalling memories of a life that to her seemed to have been real. However the man knew the truth, he had brainwashed her and planted fake memories in her mind so that she would hate her real family and not remember who they actually were to her. In Claire's mind now, Castiel Dean and Sam were the men responsible for her whole life falling apart.

As time went on, this man raised her along with his son. She never thought of Dean or Castiel. She had no clue who or what she really was or that her fathers were spending night and day searching for her. Well, mainly Cas and Sam were looking for her. Dean spent a lot of his time in the room that was to be Claire's nursery. It had been weeks since she disappeared, and now her room was a wreck. Dean had had a breakdown and trashed it in a fit of anger. A fit that ended with him sitting on the ground crying his eyes out. He was human now, but he didn't care what damage he did to himself. At night he'd drink himself to sleep. During the day, he mostly walked around like a zombie. He rarely left the bunker and would only sit around on the computer or by the phone waiting for any news on Claire. As weeks turned to months, they all started to give up until the day Cas heard a prayer. It was a prayer from Claire. 

He could tell that she didn't know she was praying to him, but it was just enough for him to find her. She was about to rob a convenience store before Castiel stopped her. She chastised us for interfering with her life, again. When Cas tried to say that he was her father, she snapped at him saying that he had killed her father and that he was just wearing the skin of her father. Castiel didn't understand until he read her mind. Only then did he finally know why Claire never returned to them. She had been hexed and brainwashed into believing she had lived this whole other life instead of the truth that she had just been born oh so many months ago. Castiel also knew that he couldn't undo it, so he explained it all to Sam and Dean when he brought Claire back to the Impala. 

They drove her back to the house where she had been staying. She went inside to find her "father" tied to a chair. These other men were holding guns, and he asked her if she had the money. When she said she didn't have the money, his face dropped as one guy told one of the other guys to take her to the back. The leader made a deal to forgive Randy's debts in exchange for Claire when Dean and Cas decided to come and check on her. Cas ran to the back room and stopped the man from taking Claire while Dean dealt with the men in the front of the house. He didn't mean to, but the Mark took over and he killed everyone on the house, including Randy. When Claire saw this, she broke down in tears. They take her back to the bunker, but she escapes and meets a couple who offer to kill Dean for her. However, she realizes that Dean might kill them instead when the couple attempts to kill him, so she stops the whole thing before it goes too far. She then leaves to go it by herself but tells them that she's not against keeping in touch.

Months later, Claire escapes her group home to search for her "mother". After this big ordeal, they decided it might be best for Claire to go and stay with their friend Jody Mills in Sioux Falls. She is able to start to live a somewhat normal life until vampires turn up to kill Alex, the other girl staying with Jody. During the final showdown with the vamps, Claire's eyes turned violet, but only for a split second. This, however, was enough for Dean and Cas to have hope that the hex was breaking on its own and Claire would soon be free of this brainwashing. Now, once again, all they could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there wasn't much umph to this chapter though. It was kind of a filler chapter. I promise to do my best to write Chapter 5 better than this, but I hope you like this chapter. Claire was finally born!! Like, Comment, Share. Love ya.


	5. Chapter 5

*****One Year Later*****

Claire's POV (Finally)

It's been a year since the vampire attack. I've gotten to spend a lot of time with Jody and Alex, but some of the best memories I have are the ones of me, Sam, Dean, and Castiel going hunting. I don't know why, but I've started to get this feeling of family and home more and more every time I am with them. Maybe I'm just actually going insane, except that's not the only thing that's happened. Weird things have started to happen around me more so than usual. If I get really angry or scared, the electricity will start to go haywire around me. I tried talking to Castiel about it, but he just goes quiet and looks at Dean. They're hiding something from me, I can feel it. I just wonder what it is.

I was on a hunt dealing with a poltergeist in St. Louis when the whole thing went sideways. I thought I had done enough research on poltergeists and could handle it, but the poltergeist got the jump on me as I was trying to purify the house. I was in the north corner of the first floor when I was flung halfway across the house. It pushed me against the wall and held me there by my throat. I couldn't grab any of my weapons, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I don't know what it was, but a violet glow appeared a second before I screamed out and the poltergeist became visible to me for just a second before disintegrating into thin air.

I fell to the floor and finally caught my breath. I was going towards my gun when the violet glow appeared again. My head started to hurt like a really bad migraine, and I ended up in front of a mirror while stumbling around. I looked at myself and saw that the glow was from my eyes. I didn't know of anything to do except for one thing. I looked at the sky and called out one name, "CASTIEL!" I went back towards my gun when the front door to the house busted open, and I could see Dean and Cas walking towards me. "What's happening to me," I asked, "Why are my eyes glowing?"

They took me back to the bunker and tried their best to calm me down. My eyes did eventually stop glowing, and that's when they shared a few glances as if they knew something that I didn't. "What aren't you telling me," I said looking at them both. "Claire," Dean began. "Dean," Cas interrupted, "We don't know if she is ready and capable of knowing." "Knowing what," I asked as I started to get frustrated. "The truth," Dean said, "About us and about yourself." "Well just tell me," I said as I felt something began to rise inside of me the more upset I got, "I deserve to know, especially if it involves me." I basically said that last part through my gritted teeth, and the glow returned and the lights began to flicker. 

"Hey calm down," Dean said grabbing my hand, "We're gonna tell you everything." I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and squeezed his hand to try and calm down. When I opened my eyes, the glow was gone. "Okay so the first thing you need to know is that all of your memories of the Novak family are fake," Dean said. "You were brainwashed and given new memories since the day you were born," Castiel said, "Which also happened to be the same day we lost you." "What is that supposed to mean," I asked. "Before we get into that," Castiel said, "You need to know a little backstory." 

"I bear the Mark of Cain, and because of it, I can never die. However, I can die as a human bearing the mark, but I will come back as a demon bearing the mark. Not just any demon, a Knight of Hell," Dean said. "Now one day I got up the courage to kiss dean and admit my true feelings for him," Castiel said, "But he was so shocked that he ran out after I kissed him." "I ran to bar and started drinking," Dean cut in, "I was headed back to the bunker when I got hit by a car, and I flatlined. So when I cam back to the bunker, I was a demon again, but I still had my humanity intact. So, I realized it was a good time as any to just admit my feelings and kiss Castiel back." "One thing led to another," Cas began. "Okay Stop right there, now what does any of this have to do with me," I asked. "Claire, your real name is Claire Marie Winchester," Dean said, "You're my daughter." "And mine," Castiel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! I know that you readers have waited a while for this next chapter, and I am sorry that it is shorter than some of the others, but I feel like I did a pretty good job with this chapter. So the cat's out of the bag! 
> 
> Like. Comment. And Share. 
> 
> Love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Claire's POV

"That.....That's not possible," I stated in shock. "But it is," Dean said, "I carried you inside me for many months. I remember the day I named you. It was two weeks after you were conceived, and I was at a pool bar earning money by whipping a few frat boys at pool. However, this one night, this one frat boy along with many other patrons in the bar at that time turned out to be demons. They were there to kidnap me so that they could hold me, hostage, until were you were born, but you boosted my power with your own and we defeated the demons together. Before that happened though, one of the demons called you a girl, and while I was in the impala after leaving the bar, I got this feeling from you and said the name Claire out loud, and you liked it I guess. I then gave you the middle name Marie as a combination of two of the strongest women I've known, loved, and lost. Mary Winchester and Charlie Bradbury. Now, Claire, we do have ways of showing you that we are telling the truth."

Castiel then stood up and grabbed the laptop from the other end of the table. He opened it and opened a folder on the desktop named, "For Claire." "In this folder are videos we recorded before you were born just in case something went wrong," Castiel said as he played the first video. Once it loaded, I saw Dean's face. "Hey Claire, if you're watching this something bad has happened, but I don't want you to worry. Everything is going to be fine. If you don't know by now, my name is Dean Winchester, and I am your father, however, your Uncle Sam likes to joke and say that I'm actually your mother because I'm carrying you.*Dean panned the camera down to show his baby bump then back up to his face.* Now, I know that you're going to be fine because you are a Winchester. You are the next generation of one of the strongest families in history, and Winchesters always fight for each other." Then Castiel showed up in the video behind Dean and rested his hands on the baby bump and his head on Dean's shoulder and said, "Also you have a kickass angel for a dad. *Cas then kissed Dean on the cheek.* Claire, I promise you that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you whenever you need me." Dean was about to say something when Sam said they had to go for a hunt, and that's where the first video ended.

The second video began with Dean in front of a mirror shirtless with his hand on his baby bump. "It's only been two months since you were conceived and look how big you're getting. Claire, I have a feeling you're going to be a fast-growing girl. *Dean then winced and gasped in pain and placed his free hand on one side of the bump.* If we were a normal family, I'd sign you up for the soccer team with the strength of your kicks from just inside the womb." Cas then walked into the bathroom and saw what Dean was doing and wrapped his arms around Dean from behind. They began talking, but I wasn't exactly paying attention to the video anymore because something started to wash over me. The violet glow returned and all of the memories that I thought were mine disappeared and were replaced with memories of Dean and Castiel speaking to me while I was in the womb. I started to remember the times I channeled my powers into Dean and Cas. "Claire," Dean said as I abruptly stood up from the table, " Are you okay?" The glow disappeared and all I saw for a moment was Dean and Castiel standing before me with concerned looks on their faces. A smile formed on my lips and tears began to stream down my face. "Dad," I said looking at Castiel. "Papa," I said looking at Dean before pulling Dean in for a hug, and then Castiel joined the hug. Our first hug, as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Okay, so I know this update is pretty short, but I just had to get this idea typed out before it disappeared from my mind. I start Band Camp tomorrow, so I won't be able to update for a while really. However, I will try and put together Chapter 7 ASAP. For now, I hope you've enjoyed the update.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> First chapter is up!!!! YAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it. It's my first Destiel fanfic, but I just had the inspiration to start writing this. Like, Comment, and Share. Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise that Chapter 2 will be coming soon.


End file.
